Forgotten
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Sad little oneshot. Link loves Midna. He goes to find her...leaving his best friend behind.


**I'm a hardcore Link/Ilia shipper. I see no romance at all between Link and Midna. But I was in a sad mood, so I wrote this sad little oneshot. Poor Ilia…this is to all you Ilia haters out there, who stomp on her and portray her as the annoying girl that loves Link, and acts all annoying and weird when Link declares his love for Midna in front of her, and then treats her like dirt. Cause, you know, she's only his best friend. You completely take her out of character and make Link not care about her, and it makes me mad.**

**ahem Sorry about that. Go ahead, read and enjoy.**

I sat on the sun-warmed sand, the cool spring water tickling my feet. This was our spot. It held so many memories…memories of hot summer days, of two little kids running around and splashing each other, both laughing gleefully…memories of a boy and a girl washing a horse together, then riding around in circles on the horse…memories of the two laying on the sand at night and looking up at the stars.

It held memories of sadness, of laughter, of joy, of love. It was the place where we shared our first kiss. It was also the place where we had our first big fight. And it was the place where this whole crazy adventure started.

I could still remember it like it was yesterday. I asked him to promise me…promise me to come home safely. He said he would. He promised he would come back.

He didn't quite break the promise. The caravan had dropped us off about a week ago. Link didn't come with us. But he did return soon after.

I immediately rushed out to see him. I hadn't seen him in such a long time…it was hard to get used to, him not being with me all the time, not being right there beside me.

Link jumped off Epona, and I gave him a big hug. He returned it half-heartedly, then pushed me away. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but…I won't be staying here. There's…something I need to do."

My face fell. "But Link…I haven't seen you in such a long time, and now you're…leaving? Why?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness but failing horribly.

Link sighed. "This whole time, throughout this adventure, I had some help from…a girl. Her name is Midna. And…I…"

I knew what was coming next. I turned away and tried to hide the tears that rolled down my cheeks, but he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me back around to him. "I'm so sorry…but I really…I need to do this. She left me, and…I have to find a way back to her. Ilia…"

I ignored him and walked away, my back to him as the tears came faster. I probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't care. Link sighed, and without another word, he mounted Epona and rode off.

I slowly walked to the path that lead away from Ordon, and watched almost disbelievingly as he rode further and further away.

"Hey, Link!" Fado called behind me. He obviously thought Link was in his house. When Link didn't answer, he looked to the side and saw me standing there.

"Ilia, where did Link go?" he asked.

"He's gone." I whispered. "And he's not coming back."

So now, here I sit. The shimmering water seems to be teasing me, laughing at my sorrows. This place, that held so many memories…I can't recall more than a few times from my childhood when Link wasn't by my side. He was always there. My best friend. And now…he's gone.

He threw away all those memories, like none of them really mattered.

He broke my heart into a million little pieces, and he doesn't even care.

Why should he care? I'm only some poor ranch girl. I don't really mean anything. I'm just a ghost of his past now.

It's not like I have feelings.

I'm just his best friend.

The girl he spent almost all of his life with.

But he's a hero now. He deserves better than me. He deserves a princess, like her. He deserves a beautiful princess. Like Midna. Oh, of course it doesn't matter that he just met this girl recently. It doesn't matter that his best friend and first love is sitting at home, eagerly awaiting his return. She's a princess. He's a hero. They belong together. I'm nothing compared to her.

So here I sit.

Alone.

No longer loved or cared about by the man who meant the world to me.

Forgotten.

**There. Poor Ilia…Hope you liked it. Review please! I like reviews. **


End file.
